Can't Live Without You
by Angelhart
Summary: Vegeta' s thoughts about his life with Bulma (the story takes place after Trunks is born)


Through the Eyes of a Saiyan

**Can't Live Without You**  
AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance (B/V)  
RATING: PG-13  
NOTE: this story is written from Vegeta's point of view  
DISCLAIMER: DBZ is owned by Toei, Viz, Akira Toriyama, and FUNimation

I blink as the sun hits my eyes and turn around – raising myself a bit – to look at the alarm clock. It reads 6:10 am. Hmm… so it is still early. I let myself fall down on the bed again. The woman next to me moans a bit and turns around in her sleep. I cannot help to notice that I have become soft. And she is the one responsible for it. We cannot stand each other. Her loud mouth, always yelling at me, ordering me around – well… at least she is trying to – her weakness… I always tell her to leave me alone, but somehow we still end up in bed together.

A smirk crosses my lips. The last thing, I certainly not mind. Not at all.

It seems that I've met my match. She is annoying when she yells, but at the same time her attitude is appealing to me. As weak as she is, she has the guts to stand against me. I could kill her with just my bare hands, not even using 1 percent of my true power, yet she dares to challenge me over and over again. And somehow… she wins. Well… Sometimes. And I let her win you know. Don't ask me why.

We are both dominant. Maybe that is the reason why I mated with her. She may be weak in body, but she is strong in mind. We fight each other, but neither can win. Both equally strong, yet in different aspects. 

I will not lower myself to feelings like love, but let's just say that I grow attached to her. 

I turn my head and look at her. She has her back turned to me, her body all curled up under the sheets. A grin caresses my lips and I wonder if she is in for some 'body wrestling'. She might be sleepy, but I am wide-awake and my body is full operational. And before I train I could use some warming up.

I raise myself and lean over her, but before I can even make advances towards her, a note is being held in front of me. Black big letters are hitting my eyes.

**_Don't even think about it!_**

I chuckle and let myself fall back on the bed again. Nifty little feline. One wild ride was enough for her last night, I guess. I look at her from the corners of my eyes.I can understand why Kakarot chose a human mate. Our species are very compatible and even though they are far weaker than us, they can still provide us with lots of fun. My smirk gets wider…

I turn my head as I hear a cry coming from another room. 

"Woman, the brat is calling." 

Another mistake. Well… accident. "That, Vegeta, is what you get when you fuck around without birth control" she yelled at me in a furious moment. In that first passionate night we shared she pushed 'it' in my hands. I had no idea what the meaning of it was, another human stupid ritual of some sort I thought, and I threw it away. When she figured out I wasn't wearing that thing, it was already too late. But did she actually think I would put that-that condom on even if I would know what it was!? I, Vegeta, will not do anything of such! And it's not my fault those human female pills are no match for Saiyan seed.

Obviously this is my punishment for all my bad deeds. A demi-Saiyan with the name Trunks. Well it it's not a real Saiyan anyway, so what do I care what it is called? She could called it 'Brat' for all I care. 

"Woman."

"uhuu," is the only reply I get from her. She makes no movement to get up.

I poke her gently between the ribs. "Woman, the brat is calling!" It obviously wants food. She tries to hit my hand. I cannot understand her mumbling, but I guess she is somehow accusing me of the state she is in now. Weakling. Well fine, woman, I am awake anyway, I will check on the brat. But hell, if that thing needs a diaper change I am gonna drag you out of that bed!

I pull the sheets away from me and sit on the edge of the bed. Rubbing my eyes I get up and walk towards the door. Suddenly I realize that I am still naked. I remember very well the argument, the woman and me had, about me walking naked around the house. Not wanting to start that all over again I pick up my black shorts from the floor and put them on, before I leave the room.

I push the button to open little Trunks' room. His piercing cries immediately caress my ears as a dagger against a throat. It isn't hard to figure out who provided the genes for such a loud mouth. Another reminder of my situation: I am in hell. I must be.

As I place my hands on the crib to peek inside, the crying stops immediately. Two deep blue eyes are staring at me and than his hands reach out to me. He grunts a bit and tries harder to reach for me. I can see his smile changing into trembling lips and his sparkling eyes now flowing with water, because I am not picking him up.

"You got to try harder kid. At your age I was already flying around, being a major pest."

He frowns like he is trying to say: "I am only half Saiyan, give me a break!"

Again he reaches for me, grunting harder in the effort. Good, he is not going to cry. At least he is showing some Saiyan blood. He frowns again, making a serious face. He is so like his mother. I can see the woman in him so clearly. Stubborn too. A gene he inherited from the both of us. I can sense his already strong ki rising; he sure is pissed. Than suddenly his face is softening, his eyes sparkling again and a big smile on his face. His ki is again at his low peak.

"Dada…" he gurgles, waving his tiny hands in the air. "Dada…"

Who can ignore that?

I smirk, reach in and he makes happy noises as I pick him up. Holding him in front of me I can already smell the familiar 'full diaper' scent in the air.

"You stink kid!"

All he does is gurgle some more, drooling on my chest.

"Gross." I hold him away from me. Definitely human genes. A Saiyan doesn't drool, doesn't smile and certainly doesn't gurgle.

I hear a someone giggle behind me. Turning around I expect to see the woman standing there, but it's the mother. 

"Why don't you give him to me, Vegeta. Than you and Bulma can snuggle some more. I will bring Trunks by after his meal." 

I hand the kid over like a bag of potatoes, pushing him roughly in the woman's hands. 

"He needs to be changed," I tell her.

"So I notice," she answers sniffing. "Well don't you worry, Trunks, I will have your tummy filled and your diaper emptied in no time."

I watch them leaving the room. These people pamper the child too much. How is he ever going to be a warrior when he is treated like this!? Diaper change, feeding. He should be feeding himself now, and be house-trained as well! No wonder these people are so weak. They are too soft! No way I am going to let my son become one of them. He may not be a Saiyan, but hell! he sure ain't human!

I make my way back to the room the woman and I share. I smirk at the sight before me. The female all curled up like a little ball, with only her face coming out of the sheets. I crawl next to her, wrapping one arm around her and pushing her against me. It is odd how you can grow attached to things. Even this weak female. Annoying, loud mouth, brave, and… – don't let her hear I said that – gorgeous. 

"Get over here, woman," I whisper to her, pulling her even closer. I like the way her body feels against mine. I may have threatened her life many times, but I know I will never harm her, and will never let anyone hurt her. We aren't together in human way. Not like Kakarot and his female. But she is my mate. She bared my child and perhaps one day, if I survive the android attack, bare another. I despise her for making me weak, but I cannot help to notice that she is the only one who sees me as me. She is the only one I have ever let close, the only one who challenged me and still lives, due to my choice. I want her to live. I want her to live with me.

I cannot live with her, every day begins with a quarrel – but I cannot live without her, I cannot live without these fights, I cannot live without the knowledge that she will be there when I need her. I have become soft. For her, and I hate her for it.

The door opens and Bulma's mother brings in Trunks. She hands me the child and I lay him between Bulma and me.

"When you two come down, breakfast will be ready," she whispers to me.

I grin. Hmmm, food. After our midnight 'exercise' I could certainly use a good meal. And I bet the woman does, too.

The mother leaves and the door closes automatically behind her. I turn my head, looking at the two lying next to me. Bulma on the far side of the bed and Trunks between us. My grin getting wider, as I watch them. 

A roof above my head, food whenever I want, a gravity room to make me stronger during the day, and a female to pleasure me at night. My smirk is now at his full size. 

"Hu, woman, maybe living with you isn't so bad after al."

Although it is more mumbling I can see the corners of her lips pull up. Her mouth is moving, however I cannot hear the words, I can read them from her lips.

"I love you."

I lay back and close my eyes. 

_Yeah woman. Right back atya._

**_FIN_**

**_ _**

Author's notes:  
Another fanfic from Vegeta's point of view. Since I've received so many wonderful reviews on 'Through the Eyes of a Saiyan' I've decided to write another story from Vegeta's point of view. No lemon this time, just a sweet story about their family life.   
Let me know what you think!  
  
---Angelhart---


End file.
